Season 3
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 Season 3 is the third season of ''PAW Patrol''. It was confirmed in February 2015 and again on June 9, 2015. It premiered on November 20, 2015 with a new intro sequence and the episodes "Pups Find a Genie"/"Pups Save a Tightrope Walker", and finished on January 26, 2017 with "Pups Save Their Floating Friends"/"Pups Save a Satellite". Originally, Season 3 was only set to have 20 episodes, but it was announced in January 2016 that there would be 26. Here is a list of writers for Season 3 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Jeff Sweeney (9; co-writing of 7 with James Backshall) *Kim Duran (8) *Andrew Guerdat (7; co-writing of 1 with Steven Sullivan) *James Backshall (7; co-writing of all 7 with Jeff Sweeney) *Scott Albert (7) *Steven Sullivan (5; co-writing of 1 with Andrew Guerdat) *Charles Johnston (4) *Alex Ganetakos (3) *Hugh Duffy (3) *Michael Stokes (2) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original U.S. airdate, and its writer. ---- * 1A. Pups Find a Genie (11-20-2015, Kim Duran) * 1B. Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (11-20-2015, Charles Johnston) ---- * 2A. Pups Save a Goldrush (04-21-2016, Scott Albert) * 2B. Pups Save the PAW Patroller (04-21-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * 3A. Pups Save the Soccer Game (01-22-2016, Hugh Duffy) * 3B. Pups Save a Lucky Collar (01-22-2016, Alex Ganetakos) ---- * 4A. Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol (03-22-2016, Michael Stokes) * 4B. Pups Save a Lost Tooth (03-22-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 5'''. Air Pups (01-29-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * '''6. Pups Save Friendship Day (02-12-2016, Michael Stokes) ---- * 7A. Pups Save Apollo (05-03-2016, Charles Johnston) * 7B. Pups Save the Hippos (05-03-2016, Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 8A. Pups Save Daring Danny X (03-24-2016, Hugh Duffy) * 8B. Pups in a Fix (03-24-2016, Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 9A. Pups Save a Dragon (04-19-2016, Kim Duran) * 9B. Pups Save Three Little Pigs (04-19-2016, Alex Ganetakos) ---- * 10A. Pups Save a Stinky Flower (10-18-2016, Hugh Duffy) * 10B. Pups Save a Monkey-naut (10-18-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 11A. Pups Save the Polar Bears (05-05-2016, Kim Duran) * 11B. A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (05-05-2016, Steven Sullivan) ---- * 12A. Pups Save a School Bus (05-24-2016, Andrew Guerdat) * 12B. Pups Save the Songbirds (05-24-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 13A. Pups Save Old Trusty (05-26-2016, Jeff Sweeney and James Backshall) * 13B. Pups Save a Pony (05-26-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * 14A. Pups Save a Robo-Saurus (10-10-2016, Steven Sullivan) * 14B. Pups Save a Film Festival (10-10-2016, Jeff Sweeney and James Backshall) ---- * 15. Tracker Joins the Pups! (09-16-2016, Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan) ---- * 16A. Pups Bear-ly Save Danny (10-20-2016, Steven Sullivan) * 16B. Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips (10-20-2016, Steven Sullivan) ---- * 17A. All Star Pups! (08-22-2016, Andrew Guerdat) * 17B. Pups Save Sports Day (08-22-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * 18A. Pups in a Jam (11-11-2016, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) * 18B. Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig (11-11-2016, Kim Duran) ---- * 19A. Pups Get Growing (11-08-2016, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) * 19B. Pups Save a Space Toy (11-08-2016, Andrew Guerdat) ---- * 20A. Pups Get Skunked (12-01-2016, Charles Johnston) * 20B. Pups and a Whale of a Tale (12-01-2016, Andrew Guerdat) ---- * 21A. Parroting Pups (09-16-2016, Andrew Guerdat) * 21B. Merpups Save the Turbots (09-16-2016, Scott Albert) ---- * 22. The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (12-03-2016, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 23A. Pups Save the Gliding Turbots (11-29-2016, Charles Johnston) * 23B. Pups Save a Plane (11-29-2016, Charles Johnston) ---- * 24A. Pups Save a Giant Plant (01-20-2017, Steven Sullivan) * 24B. Pups Get Stuck (01-20-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 25A. Pups Raise the PAW Patroller (01-24-2017, Andrew Guerdat) * 25B. Pups Save the Crows (01-24-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- * 26A. Pups Save Their Floating Friends (01-26-2017, Scott Albert) * 26B. Pups Save a Satellite (01-26-2017, Alex Ganetakos) ---- *There are more voice changes (in addition to those in Season 2.) **It has been confirmed, however, that Zuma is not getting a voice actor change, judging by this tweet sent out by his current voice actor, Alex Thorne. **In fact, most of the current voice cast are back for Season 3, judging by this tweet. **Samuel Faraci replaced Stuart Ralston as the North American voice of Rocky. **Jaxon Mercey replaced Elijha Hammill as the voice of Ryder. *There are new writers, including Charles Johnston. *Like Seasons 1 and 2, this season also consists of 26 episodes. *The PAW Patrol gains a new transportation vehicle: the Air Patroller. *The pups are equipped to fly with custom jet packs, hover boards and special wings. *Tracker, Carlos' pup, is introduced. **Jaiden Cannatelli replaced Lucius Hoyos as the voice of Carlos. *A brand new intro sequence including Everest and the PAW Patroller was introduced. Pups Find a Genie (HD).png Pups Save a Tightrope Walker (HD).png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Goldrush Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the PAW Patroller Title Card.jpg Pups Save the Soccer Game (HD).png Pups Save a Lucky Collar (HD).png PAW Patrol Mini-Patrol Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Lost Tooth Title Card.jpg Air Pups (HD).png Pups Save Friendship Day (HD).png PAW Patrol Apollo Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Hippos Title Card.jpg Pups Save Daring Danny X.png Pups in a Fix.png Pups Save a Dragon (HQ).png Pups Save Three Little Pigs (HQ).png PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Title Card.jpg PAW Patrol Monkey-naut Title Card.jpg Pups Save the Polar Bears (HQ).png A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (HQ).png Pups Save a School Bus (HQ).png Pups Save the Songbirds (HQ).png Pups Save Old Trusty (HQ).png Pups Save a Pony (HQ).png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Robo-Saurus Title Card.png Pups Save a Film Festival (HQ).png PAW Patrol Tracker Joins the Pups! Title Card.png Pups Bear-ly Save Danny (HQ).png Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips (HQ).png All Star Pups! (HQ).png PAW Patrol Pups Save Sports Day Title Card.png Pups in a Jam (HD).png Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig (HD).png Pups Get Growing (HD).png Pups Save a Space Toy (HD).png Pups Get Skunked (HD).png Pups and a Whale of a Tale (HD).png PAW Patrol Parroting Pups Title Card.jpg Merpups Save the Turbots (HQ).png The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (HQ).png PAW Patrol Pups Save the Gliding Turbots Title Card.png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Plane Title Card.png Pups Save a Giant Plant (HQ).png Pups Get Stuck (HQ).png Pups Raise the PAW Patroller (HQ).png Pups Save the Crows (HQ).png Pups Save Their Floating Friends (HQ).png Pups Save a Satellite (HQ).png Category:Season 3 Category:Partially Protected